User blog:Akhime/TsukiPara Account Recovery Guide
Introduction This guide is to help you walk through the process of recovering your Tsukino Paradise account. This guide was written based on experience. Recovering an account is a long and tedious process. It requires a thorough investigation and several outside factors will hinder the staff from responding immediately. Even if this guide was written from experience, please do note that this does not guarantee that your account will be retrieved. Your chances of retrieving your account heavily relies on the amount of information you can provide them. For more information, please see Notes. Contacting Bandai Go to Bandai's Contact Page. *Make sure the site is in Japanese. You can toggle between languages in the drop-down on the upper right corner of the page. Choose "日本語". On your search query, enter the keyword "ツキノパラダイス" and check the box of your phone's Operating System. Your search results will appear and click the app that matches your OS. This will take you to the app's FAQ page. At the bottom of the FAQ, click the button that says FAQで解決しなかった場合. Scroll down and click お問い合わせフォームへ Fill out the necessary information that is asked for. Fields marked with a red asterisk * cannot be left empty. For filling out the contents of your request. You may use the sample message below. Please do note that I am not fluent in Japanese, so there may be grammatical errors in that message which may sound awkward to native speakers. Any help on improving it is much appreciated. 先日私の「ツキパラ」アカウントにアクセスできなくなった。私の知る限りの情報を以上に記載致しますので、それを元にアカウントの復元ください。（引き継ぎコードを教えてもらいたいです） Translation: I have lost access to my TsukiPara account the other day. I will describe as much information that I know. Please recover the account based on that information. (I would like you to tell me the transfer code) Providing Information After sending the inquiry, you will receive an email from Customer Service asking you as much account information to make sure that the account belongs to you. You may use the template below: ユーザー名: Username ユーザID: User ID/Friend ID Rank: ユーザコメント: User Comment/Message ユニット編成:(Unit info, fill out info below) ※ユニット 1 名: Unit 1 name 左: (left side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) センター (center) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 右: (right side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ※ユニット 2 名: Unit 2 name 左: (left side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) センター (center) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 右: (right side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ※ユニット 3 名: Unit 3 name 左: (left side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) センター (center) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 右: (right side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ※ユニット 4 名: Unit 4 name 左: (left side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) センター (center) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 右: (right side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ※ユニット 5 名: Unit 5 name 左: (left side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) センター (center) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 右: (right side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ※ユニット 6 名: Unit 6 name 左: (left side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) センター (center) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 右: (right side) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) ▪of member レアリティ: rarity (use ☆) 最終プレイ楽曲: Last song played 最後にログインを行った日時: Last login date and time (time is not necessary but helpful) お出迎え設定アイドル: Display Idol (the cards you display on your home screen) 左: left side 右: right side **if you only have one idol displayed, you may remove the left/right part and put his name お気に入り設定アイドル: Favorite idol (idol card that you set on your profile) ツキノボード解放、おねだり、ガシャなど、最後に行った操作、正確な時間帯 その他、お気づきの点、引き継ぎ元データの特徴など: Last action attempted 引き継ぎが出来なかった状況、詳細理由 ご利用端末の機種名: Model name ご利用端末の OS バージョン: OS Version エラーコード、エラーメッセージの詳細: Error code, error message 「ツキノジュエル」ご購入の有無: Purchased Tsukino Jewels? (if yes, fill out information below) 「購入有の場合」課金額と購入日時: Billing amount and purchase date 上記決済の詳細　(注文番号、注文日時、購入額、購入アイテム名): Transaction information (order date, time, amount, item name) Note: In the case that you have purchased Tsukino Jewels, they will request a screenshot of your transaction receipt to verify. Your transaction receipt is emailed to you by Google Play or Apple depending on your device. In case of forgotten/not applicable information In the event that you cannot provide the information they requested for, you may fill out the remaining fields with these: ご利用がない - have not used (無し) - none (不明) - unknown unit info 編成を忘れた、けどセンター・メンバーの一人は________です。 - I have forgotten the formation, but one of the centers/members is ________. このユニットは空っぽです。- This unit is empty. Notes and FAQ Notes *Please fill out the information as accurately and as detailed as possible. The more information, the more it will help the staff recover your account. **They will ask you for more missing information and will start investigating once they have enough. *It may take a long time before your account is recovered. Some factors include how long has it been since you lost the account and if the staff is busy (such as running an event). It may take up to three weeks or more so be patient. **You can, however, request a follow-up via email. But please do it sparingly. FAQ TBA Category:Blog posts